Oscuro Pasado, Improbable Futuro
by Nathy Cullen Hale
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede vivir con tranquilidad llevando una doble vida? ¿Cómo confiar en las personas a tu alrededor? Para mí no es nada sencillo lidiar con este secreto, pero capaz el amor me haga cambiar de parecer. Me llamo Vanessa, creerás no conocerme pero estoy segura que sabes quién soy. Vanessa/Bella y Edward. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 1: Vacaciones Navideñas **

**Vanessa POV:**

**Las horas pasaban y pasaban y cada vez me iba desesperando más, el instituto, mejor conocido como cárcel, si no fuera por mis mejores amigas y porque soy la más popular estaría perdida.**

**Cuando por fin el reloj marco las 12:30 mi "pesadilla" acabo y escuche la melodía más maravillosa del mundo: el timbre de salida; oficialmente estoy enamorada de ese sonido.**

**Junto con mis amigas salimos en nuestra habitual caminata por los pasillos, como siempre siendo el centro de atención, me encantaba esta parte de caminar y que todos se muevan a tu paso solo porque tus padres, y no es por sonar presumida, son los más ricos de la ciudad, ya se lo que piensan, sí, soy la heredera universal siendo hija única, mi nombre es Vanessa Wolf, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi (aunque me encanta) volvamos a la realidad.**

**Mis mejores amigas se llaman Alice, y Rosalie, ellas son las mejores personas en el mundo incluyendo a sus hermanos, Emmet es el nombre del hermano mayor de Alice y Jasper es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie ¿No es increíble que sean gemelos? **

**Bueno, partimos del instituto con todas nuestras cosas, ya que tras salir de aquí iniciaban nuestras tan esperadas vacaciones navideñas, me encantan estas vacaciones aunque me traen recuerdos un tanto tristes pero no los hare llorar con eso sigamos con lo genial; como ya era costumbre todos nos montamos en mi limusina negra con detalles en dorado. Siempre nos íbamos juntos luego de clases y yo los dejaba en sus respectivas casas para luego irme a mi mansión pero hoy solo dejamos a los gemelos Hale en su casa junto con Emmet quien aseguro que luego se iría solo, mientras que Alice venia conmigo para una noche de chicas.**

**Cuando ya estábamos instaladas en mi habitación comenzó nuestra "fiesta", nos pintamos las uñas yo de rojo y Alice de morado, nos arreglamos el cabello, nos hicimos un tratamiento de spa etc. Y hablamos de cosas sin importancia.**

— **Hay vane deja de decir tonterías y dime ¿Qué harás en Navidad? — dijo Alice luego que le insistiera en que me quedaría sin hacer nada en la víspera navideña.**

— **No hare nada Alice en serio no tengo ganas— repuse con la expresión entristecida— ¿Qué harás tú? — arregle rápidamente antes de que notara mi expresión.**

— **Bueno no sé exactamente creo que vendrán algunos familiares pero ya ¿en serio no harás nada? — pregunto insistente.**

— **No Alice y no es no— dije en un tono un tanto molesto— ya es hora de dormir- repuse apagando las luces— hasta mañana.**

— **Está bien, hasta mañana— dijo tristemente pero a mí no me engañaba esta conversación no acababa aquí.**

**Cerré mis ojos y me transporte al mundo de los sueños.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¡Hola chicas! Quizá se estén preguntando ¿Quién rayos es Vanessa? pero les prometo que las sacare de dudas con los siguientes capítulos. No dejen de leer. Es algo corto pero viene más. **

**Soy nueva en esto así que todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Muchos besos. Nathy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 2: Vestido perfecto**

**Me desperté de golpe debido al sueño que tuve, en el estaban dos ojos verdes esmeralda, muy bellos debo decir… Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie lo cual fue muy extraño, baje las escaleras un poco dormida, cuando llegue al living olía maravilloso, entre a la cocina y ahí se encontraba Alice frente a la estufa, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se giró y me sonrió.**

— **Buenos días dormilona— exclamo más contenta de lo usual.**

— **Hola ¿Qué hora es? — pregunte algo extrañada.**

— **Las 9:30 — dijo deslizando un omelet al plato y luego colocándolo en la mesa. **

**En esa mesa había de todo…. Desde tostadas con queso hasta jugo de naranja y café; no está de más decir que se dedicó aquella mañana.**

— **¿Cómo dormiste? — dijo con su voz cantarina mientras mordía una tostada. **

— **Muy bien pero tuve un sueño muy raro bueno fue más como un presentimiento, en el sueño estaban un par de ojos verdes esmeralda muy bellos pero a la vez extraños.**

— **Mmm— murmuro pensativa— yo dormí excelente ¡soñé con mi Jazz! Ahh me encanta venir, logre convencer a la criada que me dejara cocinar a mí y me quedo buenísimo.**

— **Si te quedo estupendo— dije terminando de comer— vamos a bañarnos quiero ir de compras.**

— **¡Sí! Excelente vamos, vamos, vamos— dijo muy entusiasmada.**

**Nos fuimos a mi habitación, nos duchamos y luego nuestra acostumbrada rutina de vestido y maquillaje.**

**Nos vestimos con casi los mismos colores, yo con una falda ajustada de cuero negro, una camisa roja con escote en V y unos tacones rojos bastante altos. Mi cabello suelto y liso además de mi maquillaje sencillo pero con los labios rojos.**

**Alice se vistió con un pantalón de cuero marrón oscuro, una camisa morada con lentejuelas bastante ajustada, tacones altos y maquillaje sencillo, con su acostumbrado cabello corto en puntas hacia arriba.**

**Nos aplicamos nuestro perfume favorito y salimos.**

**Nos fuimos en mi Audi rojo ¡me encanta este auto! Rumbo al centro comercial.**

**Cuando bajamos del auto, como siempre robando miradas, a lo lejos vimos como una mujer golpeaba a su novio por quedarse mirando más de la cuenta.**

**Nos carcajeamos muy fuerte y seguimos caminando muy coquetas.**

**Fuimos a muchas tiendas, demasiadas para ser exacta, buscando los vestidos para la fiesta de navidad a la que Alice me había obligado a asistir, aunque le puse una condición, esa consistía en que no haríamos una fiesta descomunal, solo una reunión y ya.**

— **¡Wow! — Dijo Alice muy entusiasmada— es perfecto para ti, yo ya escogí el mío— repuso con una sonrisa— estoy decidida a conquistar a Jasper.**

— **Alice ya tienes a Jazz asegurado — dije recordando el verano pasado en donde los dos tortolos tuvieron una especia de romance, negué con la cabeza mientras me giraba para encarar a Alice— Wow— fue lo único que pude decir al ver el más hermoso vestido de la vida, era negro ajustado con un tirante grueso de un solo lado y con un poco de encaje— quedara perfecto con los tacones que compramos la semana pasada.**

— **Pruébatelo— dijo Alice muy contenta.**

— **No Alice me duelen los pies, quiero ir a casa— dije tratando de razonar con ella.**

— **Vanessa Wolf ¡Pruébatelo! — grito mi alocada amiga.**

— **De acuerdo— dije con voz de fastidio.**

**Ingrese en el probador con gran lentitud…**

**Cuando vi mi cuerpo debajo de aquel elegante vestido me sorprendí muchísimo, me veía espectacular. Salí del probador para que Alice lo viera.**

— **In-cre-i-ble — fue todo lo que pudo articular.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¡Hola honey´s! Otra vez yo por aquí. En este capítulo nos dimos cuenta de lo obsesivas que pueden ser las chicas con las compras, jajaja. Pero bueeeno aún seguimos con las dudas ¿Quién es esta desconocida? ¿Qué esconde? Muy pronto lo verán. Besos. Nathy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es él?**

**Los días pasaban a una velocidad increíble y ya se acercaba el día de navidad lo cual me ponía muy triste pero nadie podía saber la razón por la cual me sentía así, ese tema era muy complicado y lamentable para mí, pero no lo podía dar a conocer, siempre me enseñaron que las personas no debían saber tus debilidades ya que te podían dañar, en fin, un día Alice siguió insistiendo en que hiciéramos una fiesta por todo lo alto y yo por supuesto me negaba rotundamente.**

— **Pero vane por favor considéralo un momento que mejor manera de pasar navidad que con una súper fiesta— pidió Alice con locura.**

— **No Alice dije que no y no voy a cambiar de opinión ¿no entiendes que ese día es trágico para mí? Tal vez no sepas las razones y créeme que no lo sabrás, pero si en verdad me valoras acepta mi condición, ya es mucho lo que estoy haciendo con ir a la fiesta no me quiero sentir peor — dije un tanto molesta, me sentí mal por ella y por cómo le hable pero no había vuelta atrás.**

— **BIEN ¿pero qué es lo que quieres? — grito Alice igual de molesta.**

— **¿Sabes lo que quiero? ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! — grite, al instante me arrepentí de gritarle ya que se entristeció.**

— **Está bien no te vuelvo a preguntar — dijo un poco triste — me voy a mi casa hablamos mañana- dijo y se fue.**

**En ese momento me sentí muy sola y triste…**

**Me desperté tarde esa mañana, eran alrededor de las 10, me levante de la cama dispuesta a darme una ducha, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice.**

— **¿Hola?**

— **Hola Vane ¿Cómo estás? — respondió con su voz cantarina, al parecer y se le paso el enojo.**

— **Bien Alice ¿y tú? ¿Paso algo? — pregunte preocupada.**

— **No nada solo te aviso que llego en unos 15 minutos, ponte guapa ¡bye! — y corto la comunicación.**

**Bueno solo tengo 15 minutos así que ¡vamos!**

**Escogí una minifalda roja con una blusa blanca y unas botas negras con tacón, mi maquillaje sencillo y los labios rojos.**

**Cuando ya había terminado de vestirme sonó el timbre de la puerta, baje rápidamente y cuando abrí la puerta me impacto lo que vi: junto a Alice había un muchacho lo más parecido a un dios griego, era muy apuesto, más alto que yo, con el cabello despeinado en distintos tonos de bronce, pálido y tenía un gran parecido con Alice.**

— **¡Hola vane! — exclamo Alice.**

**-¿Hola? — lo que dije sonó más a pregunta que cualquier cosa.**

— **¿Cómo estás? — dijo con emoción.**

— **Am, bien, creo, eh…. ¿Nos vamos? — dije un poco trabada con las palabras.**

— **¡Claro vamos! — repuso mientras se giraba.**

— **Eh espera— dije tomándola del brazo.**

— **Dime— respondió.**

— **¿Quién es él?**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¡Hola Honey´s! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que es algo corto pero bueeno. Sigan leyendo. Muchos besos. Nathy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 4: ¿Tienes otro hermano?**

— **Oh que tonta— dijo mientras se palmeaba la frente— él es mi hermano.**

— **Hola un placer mi nombre es Edward Cullen soy el hermano de Alice y Emmet— dijo educadamente.**

— **El placer es mío— dije con una sonrisita tonta— eh ¿Alice podemos hablar un segundo? — pregunte llevándola a un lado de la casa.**

— **¿Qué paso? — dijo con voz inocente a muy traidora.**

— **¿Cómo que, que paso? ¿Eres loca o qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otro hermano? — Dije rápido y con tono molesto — ¿Por qué guardaste ese secreto?**

— **Hay vane es que no surgió el tema además era sorpresa de navidad y no estaba segura de que él iba a venir.**

— **Pero igual esas son cosas importantes Alice— dije exasperada.**

— **Ya Vanessa, vamos quiero ir a comprar— dijo irritada.**

— **De acuerdo.**

**Nos fuimos acercando a Edward.**

— **Mucho gusto mi nombre es Vanessa Wolf, pero puedes decirme Vane— me presente y luego nos fuimos en el Porshe amarillo de Alice.**

**Estábamos llegando al centro comercial, nos detuvimos justo en Tiffanis, nuestra joyería preferida.**

— **Mira Alice es precioso— exclame refiriéndome a una cadena que contenía un esmeralda— me encanta. **

— **Oh es hermoso y ¿sabes? Los ojos de Edward son del mismo color— dijo con una sonrisita.**

— **¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta— dije haciéndome la inocente— bueno, lo voy a comprar.**

**Cuando estaba sacando mi chequera unas masculinas manos me detuvieron.**

— **No te preocupes lo pagare yo— dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida que sinceramente **_**me mato**_**— considéralo un regalo— repuso mirándome directamente a los ojos.**

**Por un segundo me perdí en sus ojos esmeraldas, y si, Alice tenía razón sus ojos son muy hermosos.**

— **No te preocupes yo puedo pagar.**

— **No seas terca — me dijo divertido.**

— **Esta bien lo acepto solo porque insistes.**

— **Me parece magnifico— respondió.**

**Salimos de la joyería luego de que Alice se comprara unos aros que combinaban con el vestido.**

— **Bueno vane te dejo en tu casa, paso por ti a las 9 en punto ¡Vamos a la disco!**

— **Esta bien y ¿van los Hale? — pregunte.**

— **Claro vamos todos, incluyéndote Edward y no puedes decir que no— exclamo Alice apuntándolo con el dedo.**

— **¿Acaso tengo opción? — dijo Edward torciendo los ojos.**

**Ya estábamos frente a mi mansión.**

— **Adiós Vanessa hasta más tarde— dijo Edward. **

— **Adiós.**

**Alice se bajó del auto conmigo.**

— **Ponte el vestido negro— susurro en mi oído.**

— **Pero ese era para la fiesta.**

— **No importa compramos otro— dijo — cuídate bye.**

**Y se fueron por la carretera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 5: Encuentro desafortunado.**

**Entre sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería que me preguntaran ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién vas?, a veces Elizabeth podía ser muy insistente, por George no me preocupaba ya que casi nunca estaba en casa.**

**Subí a mi habitación en busca del vestido negro y unos cuantos accesorios, como mis botines negros con cadenas plateadas alrededor, mis aros plateados y un collar simple y algo largo. Me metí en la ducha pensando en que tramaría Alice esta vez.**

**Me vestí y me peine, llevaba el cabello suelto, mi maquillaje sencillo, labios rojos por supuesto. En eso suena mi celular, era Alice.**

— **Vane ¿Estas lista? — Me dijo Alice con su voz cantarina— estoy en frente.**

— **Si ya voy déjame recoger mi bolso.**

**Corte la comunicación y me dirigí a la puerta, salí y vi a mis amigos esperándome, cuando sentí que me tomaban por el brazo y me arrastraban dentro de la casa de nuevo.**

— **Vanessa Marie Wolf ¿A dónde vas? — Grito Elizabeth— ¿Quién te crees que eres para irte sin avisar?**

**En eso se bajaron mis amigos del auto e ingresaron a la mansión.**

— **Señora Wolf lo sentimos pero tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde— dijo Edward en un tono preocupado.**

— **Y ¿debería importarme? Mi hija no ira con ustedes a ningún lado— dijo apretado la mano entorno a mi brazo. **

— **¡NO SOY TU HIJA! Así que déjame en paz y si no es mucha molestia llegare tarde— grite zafándome de su mano.**

**Aproveche su estado de shock para salir de la casa e irme de una vez.**

**Todos subimos al auto como robots, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, yo estaba un poco afectada con nuestra "pequeña discusión"**

**Edward rompió el silencio.**

— **Vanessa ¿Cómo que no es tu madre?**

— **¿A quién te refieres?**

— **A Elizabeth— dijo mirándome directamente, vi como discretamente todos prestaban más atención— No entiendo ¿No se suponía que ellos eran tus padres?**

— **No puedo hablar de eso— dije bajando la mirada— bueno en realidad es un tema algo largo y complicado.**

— **Tenemos tiempo— dijo Alice interesada.**

— **No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero ir a divertirme, ser feliz por una vez en mi vida— dije en tono serio. Todos callaron y seguimos con nuestro camino a la disco.**

**Me sentía muy mal por haberle hablado a Elizabeth de esa manera pero ella no manda sobre mí y mucho más me enfureció el hecho de que me llamara hija, yo solo tuve una madre y definitivamente no es ella.**

**Tras varias calles y luces destellantes, llegamos por fin a la disco. Nos bajamos e ingresamos al gran establecimiento, como siempre robando miradas.**

**La música estaba todo volumen, tanto que casi no se escuchaban nuestras voces; nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que se encontraban casi al final, en eso llego un mesero.**

— **Señorita ¿Qué desea? — dijo mirándome muy descaradamente.**

— **Una margarita por favor— dije con voz engreída.**

**Los demás empezaron a pedir sus tragos y el mesero fue a buscarlos.**

— **Ok vane vas a tener que pagar la cirugía de ojos a ese pobre hombre— dijo Alice mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro— En serio no te podía dejar de mirar.**

— **Por mí que se le caigan los ojos, pero en el suelo se van a quedar no pienso gastar mí tiempo recogiéndolos— dije rodando mis ojos.**

**Todos se carcajearon.**

**En eso comenzó a sonar la canción de Usher y David Guetta – Without you.**

— **Oh es mi canción favorita— dijo Rosalie levantándose— baila conmigo Emmet— repuso llevándoselo de la mesa seguidos por Alice y Jasper..**

**Edward carraspeo.**

— **Vane ¿bailas? — dijo con tono tímido.**

— **Oh claro— dije con una sonrisa**

**Nos levantamos y en eso cambio la música gracias al pedido de Angie al D.J, empezó a sonar la canción de Bruno Mars - It will rain.**

**Edward me acerco a sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar.**

**Me sentía espectacular en ese momento, levante la mirada y me encontré con dos ojos esmeraldas mirándome, sentí que el mundo se me iba gracias a que había dejado de respirar.**

— **¿Te sientes bien? — susurro Edward en mi oído, su respiración solo logro confundirme, no sé qué poder ejercía sobre mí pero desde que lo conocí, así suene loco ya que apenas y nos presentamos esta mañana, pero sentía que lo quería más que un simple amigo y además cada vez que veía sus ojos el corazón se me aceleraba.**

— **Si no te… preocupes… solo necesito ir al baño— dije un poco acelerada.**

**Camino al baño me topé con un muchacho no más de 25 años con el cabello castaño claro, alto y guapo, pero algo en él no me inspiraba confianza.**

— **Hola preciosa ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un rato? — dijo con voz que intentaba seducirme.**

— **No gracias estoy bien así— estaba realmente asustada ya que en su rostro se notaba que no buscaba solo compañía.**

— **No lo creo, considero que te falta algo más de acción— dijo arrastrándome a una habitación.**

**En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue gritar por mi vida.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¿Qué pasara con nuestra Vanessa? ¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap. Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 6: Mi Ángel.**

**El sujeto me arrastro a la habitación y una vez adentro me tapo la boca para que dejara de gritar.**

— **Para ser tan hermosa, sí que haces ruido— dijo el muy descarado.**

— **Y tú para ser tan baboso, no piensas rápido— repuse al momento en que le propinaba una patada en la entrepierna, corrí como loca pero antes de llegar a la puerta me tropecé y caí de cara al suelo y el muy imbécil aprovecho la oportunidad para tomarme por el tobillo y arrastrarme hacia atrás.**

— **Ven aquí maldita — grito el hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

**En ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par y una sombra entro a toda velocidad en la habitación, fue hacia el sujeto y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, luego se volteo a ayudarme cuando descubrí que era Edward.**

**Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando todo se puso negro.**

— **Vanessa…Vanessa! ¿Me oyes? — decía Alice y Rosalie con desesperación.**

— **Si tranquilas no pasó nada— dije en un susurro.**

— **¿Cómo que no pasó nada? Ese… hombre casi te…**

— **NADA Emmet no te preocupes no pudo hacer nada— me dio escalofríos de solo pensar la palabra— ¿Dónde está Edward? — pregunte mientras me levantaba del suelo.**

— **Aquí estoy Vanessa ¿te sientes mejor? — respondió.**

**Camine hacia él y no sé qué me impulso a hacer eso pero fui directo a darle un abrazo, por un momento se tensó pero luego me correspondió.**

— **Gracias Edward si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado— le dije mientras lagrimas se escurrían de mis ojos— en serio te lo agradezco mucho…**

— **No te preocupes Vane sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo— me dijo mientras me limpiaba las mejillas.**

— **Gracias— dije desde mi corazón.**

— **Bueno Vane es mejor que te llevemos a tu casa es momento de descansar de todo esto recuerda que mañana es Navidad— dijo Jasper.**

— **Es cierto lo había olvidado.**

**Todos rieron suavemente.**

**Nos fuimos del local, Rosalie y Jasper primero y luego Alice, Emmet, Edward y yo. Me pasaron dejando en mi mansión, nos despedimos y entre en la casa con mucho cuidado.**

**Me encerré en mi habitación a planear como irme de esta casa sin que se den cuenta…empecé a empacar todas mis pertenencias y me dirigí al garaje, abrí mi Audi y metí todas mis cosas, lo saque del garaje y lo deje a un lado de la casa.**

**Subí las escaleras con mucho silencio, entre al estudio y me dirigí a las computadoras, me cree otra cuenta de banco y compre un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, le mande un e-mail a Alice con todo lo que planee y la dirección del apartamento explicándolo muy específicamente que no le dijera nada a nadie y que a partir de mañana viviría allí, en el proceso se me escaparon algunas lágrimas pero no permití que eso me detuviera.**

**Con todo listo me fui a dormir por última vez en esa mansión.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — **-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 7: Tomando otro camino.**

**Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, hoy en la víspera de navidad me sentía más sola que nunca. **

**Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, cuando me vi en el espejo me dieron ganas de correr, mi rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar por el suceso de ayer y parte de lo que hace muchos años sucedió hoy.**

**Me metí en la ducha por unos 20 minutos tratando de despejar mi mente, cuando salí me dispuse a arreglarme la cara y a vestirme, ya estaba decidida a dejar esta casa y a estas personas.**

**Me vestí con un jean negro bastante ajustado, una blusa blanca suelta de tirantes un poco gruesos y dejaba ver mis hombros y mi escote, debajo de la blusa un corpiño rojo que se veía gracias a la transparencia de la blusa y unas zapatillas estilo bailarina negras. Mi maquillaje un poco más gótico, los ojos delineados en negro, los labios rojos sangre y el cabello bien liso y suelto por mi espalda.**

**Sexy…**

**Estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando me encontré con Elizabeth, cuando me vio, los ojos se le iban a salir de la cara, la boca se le abrió de golpe y me miro con furia.**

— **¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así? — chillo llena de rabia.**

— **Voy a salir ¿Qué no ves? Y ¿sabes? Me bloqueas la salida— dije con indiferencia.**

— **¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Señorita yo-soy-mucho — dijo con ironía en la voz (esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso) — no vas a salir…**

— **¿Disculpa? — La interrumpí— ¿Quién me creo que soy? Hahaha— reí amargamente— pues quien más Isabella Swan, ósea, no lo recuerdas, tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma no eres ni mi madre ni mi familia que te quede claro.**

— **Pues soy quien te cuido todos estos años, quien te educo y quien te dio todo lo que tienes— dijo Elizabeth con suficiencia.**

— **¿Y acaso yo te pedí el favor? Tú me educaste porque quisiste y ahora resulta que me lo hechas en cara, pues para tu información no me importa— dije quitándola de mi camino.**

**Salí de la mansión y cuando estuve afuera me gire.**

— **Ah y actualízate, no voy a volver nunca más prefiero estar muerta— dije con ácido en la voz mientras me giraba— tal vez cumpla mi palabra no hay nada que me ate a este mundo— y empecé a caminar.**

**Me metí en mi auto el cual estaba previamente preparado y arranque a toda velocidad por la carretera.**

**Llegue a mi nuevo apartamento el cual era muy bonito; entrabas directamente a una sala circular y alrededor de esta se encuentran la habitaciones cada una con su baño, a la izquierda la cocina y a la derecha el estudio, las paredes todas blancas con grandes cuadros llenos de color.**

**Cualquier persona que entrara creería que mi vida es un cuento de hadas y que todo es perfecto pero la realidad era otra y solo me sentía vacía por dentro.**

**Estaba pensando seriamente en suicidarme, así estaría con las únicas dos personas que más ame en la vida, las traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos cada vez más.**

**Me dirigí a la cocina un poco mareada, abrí la despensa y encontré unos frascos de analgésicos bastante fuertes totalmente llenos, serví un vaso con agua, estaba dispuesta a tomarlos todos…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¿Ahora comprenden mis amores? Vanessa resulto ser nuestra linda y dulce Bella. No se desesperen aún falta más. Besos. Nathy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 8: Acorralada**

**Estaba a punto de tomarme las pastillas cuando sonó mi celular, del susto el vaso se me cayó y las pastillas se regaron en el suelo de la cocina, corrí al teléfono y conteste.**

— **Ho… Hola... — respondí con la voz temblorosa.**

— **¿Vanessa? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te paso? — Contesto Alice preocupada — ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Elizabeth? **

—**Alice no quiero hablar de eso… simplemente… — comencé a llorar — quiero estar sola.**

—**Vanessa voy para allá — dijo dudosa.**

—**No Alice no vengas.**

—**Vanessa, Elizabeth me conto que te querías suicidar y ¿piensas que te voy a dejar sola? ¿Estás loca o qué? No importa lo que me digas vamos para allá.**

**Se cortó la comunicación.**

—**Maldición— exclame.**

**No sabía qué hacer, en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, en mi mente se repetía el "**_**vamos**_**" una y otra vez. No puede ser.**

**Salí corriendo da allí, en el camino me tropecé con unos cojines y todo quedo en el piso, por poco y caigo de boca al suelo, corrí hasta que llegue a la plaza y me senté en un banco a llorar y a pensar que hacer, ya vienen en camino y no sé qué les diré lo único que se me ocurre es contarles la verdad pero no sé cómo empezar, a lo lejos escuche el sonido de un motor.**

**Alice POV: **

**Llegamos en frente de los apartamentos, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella, es cierto, no puedo entender a la perfección por todo lo que está pasando pero siempre he sido su mejor amiga y ella muy bien sabe que puede confiar en mi pero al parecer se le hace complicado.**

**Subimos el ascensor y fuimos directamente a su apartamento, la puerta estaba abierta, **_**oh no, **_**corrimos como balas yo fui a la cocina y los demás se distribuyeron por las habitaciones, cuando entre en la cocina emití un grito ahogado.**

**Por todo el suelo habían cristales rotos, han de ser de un vaso, estaba todo mojado y habían pastillas regadas sobre la mesa y en el piso, salí corriendo de allí a buscar a los demás todos estaban en la sala, me acerque más a ellos y vi que los cojines estaban en el suelo y la mesita estaba corrida como si alguien se hubiera tropezado.**

—**No encontramos nada — dijo Emmet.**

—**En la cocina hay pastillas regadas, un vaso roto en el piso y está todo mojado— dije.**

—**En frente hay una plaza quizás esté ahí— opino Rosalie.**

—**Ya Edward salió para allá mejor nos apuramos— repuso Jasper.**

—**Tienes razón, mejor nos damos prisa ya que el parque es bastante grande— afirme.**

**Todos bajamos corriendo por las escaleras ya que el ascensor no estaba en el piso y no queríamos perder tiempo, en frente estaba Edward y nos señaló hacia dónde ir, cruzamos la calle y a lo lejos vimos a una muchacha sentada en una banca.**

**Bella POV**

**Cuando gire la cabeza venían todos corriendo hacia mí y cuando digo todos son **_**todos**_**, me levante del banco, me limpie las lágrimas y los mire fijamente, no sé qué me impulso a hacerlo de esta manera, pero simplemente decidí fingir demencia.**

**Levante mi mano a modo de saludo y dije con voz aparentemente segura.**

—**Un placer mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero pueden decirme Bella.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 9: Oscuro Pasado.**

**En ese momento lo único que pude ver fueron 5 rostros entre preocupados y confundidos, yo desde siempre supe que este momento llegaría ya que todos estos años aguantando una familia que no me quería y ocultándome en el egoísmo me harían explotar tarde o temprano y lamentablemente había llevado a mis amigos al extremo.**

—**Vanessa ¿podrías explicarme que sucede y como es que te apellidas "Swan"?— pregunto Alice.**

—**Les pido por favor que me llamen Bella y que me dejen explicarles todo primero y luego si quieren pueden juzgarme — repuse en tono serio y con la mirada vacía.**

—**Está bien, Bella tomate tú tiempo — me dijo Edward.**

—**Bien, Nací en Forks en 1995, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años de edad y mis padres son Renee y Charlie Swan— hice una pausa y tome aire— cuando tenía 14 años mis padres y yo nos íbamos a mudar para acá, a california y en el camino tuvimos un accidente de tránsito en el cual yo resulte la única sobreviviente— unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos— a esa edad quede huérfana y los Wolf se hicieron cargo de mí ya que eran amigos de mis padres, me cambiaron el nombre y me ayudaron, pero desde siempre supe que ellos no me toleraban y que nunca me iban a querer por tal razón nunca los llame padres ni permití que me llamaran hija, no lo soportaba, me cree una máscara de superioridad y desde entonces decidí que nadie podía saber lo que ocurrió ni cuan afectada estoy por el accidente además ese evento ocurrió en la víspera navideña por eso nunca me ha gustado este día— termine con mi relato y me limpie las lágrimas.**

—**Bueno bella en serio me dejaste sin palabras — respondió Alice luego de unos minutos de silencio — pero sabes que siempre puedes contar con todos nosotros, que no se te olvide — dijo abrazándome.**

—**Si Vane… Bella, Alice tiene razón nos puedes contar lo que sea y pídenos lo que necesites— dijo Rosalie.**

—**Gracias chicos, en serio sin ustedes no sé dónde estaría en estos momentos.**

**Todos sonreímos y nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi apartamento, el cual estaba bastante desordenado, me ayudaron a ordenar todo y las chicas fuimos a preparar algo para cenar.**

—**Bueno "Bella" tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la fiesta de navidad, sé que no es un buen momento pero tienes que superar todo lo que te ocurrió— dijo Alice.**

—**Alice en serio no quiero estoy algo cansada por todo lo que ocurrió hoy— dije mirándola a los ojos.**

—**Alice tiene razón Bella, vamos a divertirnos y veras como se te pasa— repuso Rose con una sonrisa muy dulce.**

—**De acuerdo pero hay un pequeño detalle no tengo un vestido que ponerme.**

—**Supuse que lo necesitarías, ven acompáñame al carro— dijo Alice tomándome de la mano— Rose termina la cena y diles a los muchachos que te ayuden con la mesa.**

—**Si señora— dijo Rosalie haciendo una reverencia.**

**Bajamos el ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia el auto, Alice abrió la maletera y saco un gran estuche de esos que entregan en las tintorerías.**

—**Vamos a cenar y luego nos arreglamos para la fiesta—subimos de nuevo.**

**Cuando terminamos de cenar Rose despidió a los chicos explicándoles que nos teníamos que arreglar y que ellos también se fueran a vestir y que nos pasaran buscando en tres horas.**

**Cada una se fue a una habitación para arreglarse, me bañe y me coloque una bata de baño fui hasta la peinadora y me senté un momento, me maquille esta vez bastante sencillo, solo un poco de mascara para pestañas, rubor y un brillo de labios rosado. Me rice el cabello y fui por el vestido, abrí el cierre del estuche y saque el vestido, era espectacular, estraples en color azul intenso con un cinturón negro bajo el busto, sobre la rodilla y caía en cascada. Lo combine con unos tacones negros, unas argollas y varias pulseras, me mire por última vez en el espejo antes de salir.**

**Me encontré con las chicas afuera, estaban bellísimas, Alice tenía un vestido lila ceñido al cuerpo su cabello ahora en rizos ordenados alrededor de su cabeza y unas zapatillas del mismo color, Rosalie tenía un vestido también estraples pero completamente ceñido al cuerpo en color rojo lo que hacía resaltar sus curvas, unos tacones rojos y su cabello liso y suelto. **

—**Chicas están preciosas— exclame con una gran sonrisa.**

—**Tu igual te quedo hermoso ese vestido— dijo Rosalie.**

—**Bueno ya es hora de irnos los chicos ya están abajo— repuso Alice— ¡vamos a divertirnos! **

**Todas dimos un grito de alegría.**

—**¡Wow!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Bien, mal, horrible, lo amaron, lo odiaron?**

**Déjenme saber, estoy abierta a sugerencias y a criticas (Siempre que sean constructivas) Un beso, Nathy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 10: Noticia que opaca la tragedia.**

**Nos montamos en el auto con grandes sonrisas mientras escuchábamos música a todo volumen, cantábamos y reíamos por nuestras tonterías.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el salón de fiestas el cual se hallaba muy bien decorado y bastante lleno.**

**Cuando nos bajamos del auto, robando miradas por supuesto, llegaron paparazzi todos con sus cámaras y muchos flashes, en ese momento me sentí como una súper estrella.**

**Ingresamos al edificio, estaba sonando la canción de Belinda—Lolita y todos estaban bailando. Dejamos nuestras cosas en una habitación y nos fuimos a saludar a nuestros amigos, pero con lo que no contaba era que iban a ir también nuestros familiares, bueno sus familiares porque está claro que yo soy huérfana y ni idea si tenía más familia. El tiempo paso como en cámara lenta, todos abrazando a sus padres y deseándoles feliz navidad ya que eran las doce de la noche, en ese momento me sentía fuera de lugar por lo tanto salí corriendo por el gran pasillo hacia las puertas, no me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo hasta que me encontraba totalmente mojada, fui hasta unas bancas que estaban lejos del edificio y me senté, a esas alturas ya yo estaba sollozando.**

**Mire a la luna y lo único que pude pensar era ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser huérfana, y lo peor justo en navidad? Me sentía muy estúpida ya que yo era la única en esas calles y estaba completamente empapada, por eso decidí irme de ese lugar tal vez me sienta mejor en mi propia casa, me levante y empecé a caminar.**

**Edward POV:**

**Estábamos tan felices abrazando a nuestros padres que no nos percatamos cuando Bella se fue.**

—**¿Alice y Bella?— le pregunte a mi hermana con preocupación.**

—**Está justo a… — se le corto la voz al darse cuenta de que no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar— Edward pero que idiota fui la dejamos sola en esta noche la cual es muy importante para ella, que clase de amigos somos, debemos ir a buscarla.**

—**Pero Alice está lloviendo no creo que haya salido del edificio.**

—**A lo mejor no pero para asegurarnos, nos vamos a separar.**

**Llamamos a nuestros amigos y les explicamos a todos la situación, ellos escucharon atentamente con una expresión de horror en sus caras, entonces acordamos separarnos las chicas buscarían adentro y los chicos saldrían a la calle.**

—**Ok ¿todos tienes sus celulares?— pregunte.**

—**Si todos, pero al parecer Bella no— dijo Jasper mientras recogía del suelo la cartera de Bella— será mejor que nos apuremos. Todos asentimos y salimos corriendo a buscarla.**

**Me dirigí hacia una calle por donde había una banca, me acerque un poco más y me di cuenta que sobre la banca había un broche azul, pero no era cualquier broche era el de Bella, corrí más deprisa por ese camino y a lo lejos vi una figura toda empapada con un vestido azul, corrí más fuerte hasta que casi la atrape, en eso ella se dio vuelta y me envolvió en sus brazos.**

**Bella POV:**

**Todo lo que quería sentir era un poco de comprensión por eso cuando lo vi allí todo mojado y corriendo solo por mí, me derretí y lo abrace. Cuando sentí ese par de fuertes brazos a mí alrededor un sollozo salió de mi pecho.**

—**No llores Bella aquí estoy— me decía Edward con voz ¿dolida? No entendí muy bien porque— Ya no llores por favor todo va a estar bien, regresemos al edificio te puedes enfermar.**

—**No me importa— dije con voz rota— Ya nada me importa, no puedo volver ahí, es demasiado— las lágrimas salían sin parar.**

—**Está bien no volvamos pero llamemos a un taxi o algo para volver a casa— rogo.**

—**No quiero ir a ningún lugar— dije mientras me separaba de el— aquí me siento bien, aquí acepto mi realidad, sé que estoy sola en el mundo y que mis padres nunca van a volver así que es hora de que acepte mi destino y al parecer la lluvia me hace bien.**

—**Bella te voy a confiar algo y espero que entiendas que no estás sola—tomo una respiración profunda— Yo también soy huérfano— ok aquello no me lo esperaba— mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenía solo 5 años, aquello también era demasiado para mí, imagínate tener solo 5 y ya afrontar un destino como ese, estuve en una casa hogar hasta que cumplí 15 años y lo admito pensé en suicidarme pero gracias a Carlisle y a Esme eso no sucedió y ahora me doy cuenta que todo estaba escrito por algo y soy feliz.**

—**Lo lamento.**

—**¿Qué lamentas?**

—**Lamento ser yo quien te recuerde todo eso y enserio siento lo que te paso te entiendo yo también pensé en suicidarme y en este momento iba a mi casa y no precisamente a dormir— admití mientras bajaba el rostro, subió su mano y me levanto la cara para que lo mirara.**

—**No sé cómo me puedes decir eso tan a la ligera pero estoy agradecido de ser yo quien te encontró ya que te tengo que confesar algo— estuvo en silencio por un momento— Bella yo… yo… tú me gustas— dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos— tú me gustaste desde el primer momento en el que te conocí y me he sentido mucho mejor desde que apareciste en mi vida.**

**Wow eso no me tampoco me lo esperaba, no sabía que decir solo mantenía la boca abierta como una idiota tratando de decir algo coherente.**

—**Si tu no sientes lo mismo está bien pero yo tenía que decir… —lo calle con un beso, el más delicioso que podía haber imaginado— ok gran forma de pedir que me calle.**

—**Tú también me gustas y mucho, me siento igual que tú— admití con nuestras miradas entrelazadas.**

—**¡Bella! ¡Edward! Al fin los encuentro— repuso Emmet— guao sí que estaban lejos— en ese momento me sentí mareada— Bella te sientes bien estas un poco verde.**

—**¡Bella!— **

**Sentía que el mundo se me iba y lo siguiente que vi fue negro.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**No sé ustedes pero me encanto este capítulo! Déjenme saber que opinan. Besos, Nathy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 11: Calma después de la tempestad.**

**Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba recostada en un sillón con muchos ojos mirándome, todo estaba borroso así que parpadee más deprisa mientras trataba de aclarar la vista.**

**-¡Bella gracias a Dios estas bien!-exclamo Alice.**

**-Estábamos preocupados, perdónanos no queríamos dejarte sola- dijo Rosalie.**

**-Tranquilos chicos no hay nada que perdonar más bien yo debo ofrecer una disculpa por exagerar-dije- más bien deberíamos salir otro día para reponer esa noche ¿Esta bien?**

**-Por supuesto-dijo Emmet.**

**-Dalo por hecho-remato Jasper.**

**-Bueno vamos a vestirnos para ir al parque necesito aire fresco- dije levantándome- ¿Edward puedes acompañarme un segundo por favor?**

**-Claro en un segundo voy-contesto Edward.**

**Un coro de "uhh" resonó en la habitación.**

**-¿Enserio? Que maduros- dije en broma.**

**Entre en la habitación quitándome los zapatos, luego los pendientes y las pulseras y me senté en la peinadora mientras que quitaba el maquillaje y esperaba a Edward.**

**En eso tocaron la puerta.**

**-Pasa está abierto.**

**-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Edward.**

**-Estoy mejor gracias- tome una respiración profunda- te quería agradecer por todo lo que hiciste y también por tu sinceridad, aunque no era necesario pero igu…- me silencio con un beso- oh valla forma de pedirme que me calle- dije recitando sus antiguas palabras.**

**-Sabes que no es necesario que me agradezcas lo hago porque te quiero- dijo mirándome a los ojos- será mejor que nos arreglemos.**

**-Claro, claro nos vemos en un rato.**

**Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, estaba dispuesta a darme una ducha caliente para quitarme la tensión de la noche, llene la tina y me desvestí, fui introduciendo poco a poco mi cuerpo hasta que el agua me llego al cuello y me recosté un rato.**

**En eso tocaron la puerta del baño con mucha energía, solo había una persona capaz de tener esa clase de entusiasmo. Alice ¿Quién más?**

**-Bella, ¿ya terminaste?, apúrate, vamos no tengo tanto tiempo para dejarte estupenda, bueno la verdad es que hago milagros contigo y eso, pero en serio necesito hablar de Edward, vamos…**

**-Cállate Alice! Dios ¿Cómo una persona con tu tamaño es capaz de hablar tan rápido?- grite interrumpiéndola- ya sabía yo que esta conversación no la ibas a dejar pasar pero esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo.**

**-No seas paranoica, adema si ya te lo esperabas para que te sorprendes, de todas maneras, te doy 5 minutos, y mira que es mucho tiempo, te estoy esperando en tu habitación.**

**-De acuerdo- mire el techo como si me pudiera tele transportar a la azotea. Jajá.**

**Salí del baño con mucha calma, solo para hacerla rabiar, me dirigió una mirada envenenada, ja funciono.**

**-Vamos muévete, salimos a las 2:30 no tengo casi tiempo son las 10 de la mañana- me dijo como si fuera el peor de los castigos. **

**-ok ahora ¡Dispara!- repuse haciendo un gesto con mis manos en forma de pistola.**

**-Jajá que graciosa Isabella- repuso con sarcasmo, hice una mala cara porque me llamo por mi nombre completo- pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad 1ero: ¿Tú lo quieres?**

**Me sonroje- si y mucho, más de lo que crees, sé que suena loco porque nos conocemos desde hace solo semanas pero me gusto desde que lo vi.**

**-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.**

**Rodé los ojos.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¿Qué opinan? Algo corto pero bue.. Besos, Nathy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 12: Con las manos en la masa.**

**Alice me mostro lo que se suponía que iba a llevar hoy al parque, un short corto de blue jean, una blusa blanca con las letras "What that hell" en marrón, unas sandalias blancas con trenzas y unos lentes de sol algo grandes; además un bikini marrón ya que en el parque había una especie de lago.**

**Simplemente perfecto, de maquillaje solo un poco de polvo y brillo de labios rosado, deje que mi cabello se secara al natural adoptando una que otra onda, algo sutil para mi estilo, pero hablemos claro vamos al parque.**

**Salí de la habitación y lo que vi me dejo fría. Alice y Jasper besándose en medio de la sala de lo más tranquilos, me aclare la garganta con fuerza provocando que se separaran en un dos por tres. Solté una risita.**

**-Bueno creo que me deben una explicación- dije entrecerrando los ojos- pero para no seguir dañándoles el momento creo que puedo esperar.**

**Alice me miraba con una sonrisita incomoda mientras Jasper se sonrojaba, debo decir que se veían adorables.**

**-Gracias- articulo Alice con los labios mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Rodé los ojos y me senté en el sofá a esperar a los demás.**

**Ahora que me fijaba Alice iba vestida con unos shorts de seda algo pequeños color amarillo, una blusa blanca con escote en "V", sandalias con un poco de tacón también amarillas, lentes de sol, el maquillaje igual al mío y una carterita amarilla de lo más kiut.**

**Jasper iba muy guapo, unas bermudas de blue jeans, camiseta blanca con corte en "V", sandalias de cuero negro y el cabello despeinado. **

**En eso salieron Rosalie y Emmet, los dos también muy guapos; Rosalie con una mini falda de jean, una blusa negra de tirantes, sandalias negras trenzadas alrededor de sus piernas, el cabello suelto y el maquillaje sencillo también con lentes de sol y Emmet con unas bermudas a cuadros verdes, camiseta blanca, sandalias verdes, muy al estilo Emmet.**

**-Hola chicos se ven muy guapos- les dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Es cosa de Alice- respondió Emmet con su típica sonrisa.**

**-Por lo menos tiene buen gusto- dijo Rose un poco amargada.**

**-Rose ¿A qué se debe tu humor?- le pregunto Jasper aguantando la risa.**

**-No lo sé pregúntale al idiota de Emmet, él lo debe saber a la perfección- exclamo Rosalie mientras caminaba hacia el sofá donde yo estaba sentada.**

**Todos reímos ante la cara molesta de Emmet, era como ver a un niñito haciendo una rabieta. Pero pronto todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano cuando ingreso Edward a la habitación, es que estaba simplemente perfecto, me lo devore con los ojos.**

**No había nada más bello que Edward con unos bermudas caqui, una camiseta beige, unas sandalias marrones y su cabello despeinado, sencillo pero perfecto.**

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.**

**-Engreído- me reí de su expresión.**

**-Si pero TU engreído- se burló- tú también estas preciosa- me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita.**

**-OK tortolos nos podemos ir se hace tarde- dijo la entrometida de Alice. Pero estas me las paga.**

**-Lo siento señorita besucona si la hicimos esperar-dije mientras le lanzaba besitos al aire. Todos rieron ante sus ojitos entrecerrados.**

**-Bueno en el parque quiero oír la explicación de "señorita besucona"- repuso Edward- aunque en realidad no sé si quiero saber. **

**Todos reímos ante su comentario, nos montamos en el jeep de Emmet y partimos al parque.**

**Durante el camino íbamos cantando y riendo ante nuestras locuras. Llegamos a un hermoso parque lleno de césped y árboles, también pudimos observar el lago, era simplemente precioso, nos bajamos del jeep y fuimos a las orillas del agua, esa noche nos quedaríamos a acampar.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**No sé ustedes pero me encanto este capítulo! Déjenme saber que opinan. Besos, Nathy! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 13: Infantilismos.**

**Emmet como el niño que es empezó a salpicar agua mojándonos a todos tanto que Jasper y Edward lo tiraron al lago, causando nuestras carcajadas, pero lo peor fue cuando el salió del agua y se fue corriendo detrás de mí a darme un abrazo amoroso, según él.**

**-Ven aquí bella bells, ven a jugar con tu hermanito favorito, vamos abrázame- decía Emmet mientras me perseguía.**

**-Aléjate Emmet, ve a fastidiar a otro- le gritaba mientras corría como loca.**

**En una de esas me tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo, Emmet aprovecho y me levanto causando un alboroto y lo siguiente que sentí fue el agua fría a mí alrededor.**

**-Emmet Cullen voy a matarte!- me fui detrás de él.**

**-Vamos bellita no seas mala solo fue una broma.**

**-¿Te parece que tengo cara de broma? Creo que no, ni se te ocurra hablarme en lo que te queda de vida -grite, me di la vuelta y me fui caminando en el sentido contrario directo a la entrada del parque.**

**Edward me alcanzo y me rodeo con sus brazos, deteniendo mi avance.**

**-Vamos Bella solo fue una broma no seas tan cabezota.**

**-Déjame tranquila Edward, tu ni siquiera te atreviste a detenerlo- le dije en tono acido.**

**-¿Y qué me mojara la camiseta? Esta loca- me dijo medio en broma.**

**Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.**

**-Ya déjame sí, quiero caminar SOLA- hice énfasis en la palabra sola para que todos me escucharan- ya suéltame.**

**-Bella solo te mojo ¿Qué tanto?**

**Aproveche que había volteado y me escabullí de sus brazos, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me perdí entre los arbole, corrí tanto que llegue al otro lado del parque perdiéndolo completamente de vista. Me senté en la orillas del agua en uno de los troncos que estaban en el suelo, en eso veo que se acerca un muchacho, alto y guapo, rubio y de ojos azules.**

**-Hola, me llamo Riley, se puede saber qué haces tan mojada- me dijo sentándose a una lado de mí.**

**-Hola Riley, Bella- le tendí mi mano, la estrecho y me soltó- bueno lo que sucede es que un idiota me lanzo al agua, y tú qué haces por aquí.**

**-Me gusta venir de vez en cuando a pensar, tu sabes despejar la mente y conocer nuevas personas- replico señalándome.**

**-Ah claro este es un buen lugar para conocer a chicas locas y además mojadas, es tan común- dije riéndome. El acompaño mis risas.**

**-Si se podría decir que no me aburro. Oye ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?**

**-Claro dime.**

**-¿Qué haces tan sola por estos lugares?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.**

**-Ehh…**

**-Ella no está sola- Replico una voz a mis espaldas, ese sonido lo reconocería donde fuera: Edward.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Oh Dios! ¿Celos Eddy? Déjenme saber que opinan. Besos, Nathy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 14: Celos y Burlas.**

**Edward de acerco a donde estábamos, solo una pregunta surcaba mi mente ¿Cómo rayos me había encontrado? Y en el momento menos oportuno. El problema con Edward es que siempre exageraba las cosas y bueno por lo que escucho ya me lo puedo imaginar…**

**-Lo siento hermano pero no sabía que esta hermosura estaba con alguien- dijo Riley con una sonrisita.**

**-Primero no la llames así, segundo mejor aléjate de mí vista que me estas cansando y tercero es mi novia por lo tanto no te le vuelvas a acercar en tu vida- dijo Edward amenazante.**

**Esto ya era la gota que rebasaba el vaso.**

**-Edward QUE SEA TU NOVIA NO TE DA DERECHO A HABLARLE ASÍ!- me gire hacia Riley- discúlpalo por su comportamiento a veces es un poco bruto, fue un placer conocerte espero nos volvamos a ver.**

**-No te verás con ese idiota-grito Edward.**

**-¿Qué no te quedo claro que te callaras?- dije exasperada.**

**-No te preocupes Bella algún día el destino te traerá de regreso a mí- y con eso se fue.**

**-¿Por qué me hablaste así me hiciste sentir como un imbécil?- dijo Edward girándose hacia mí.**

**-Sera porque eso es lo que eres, para que te quede más claro que yo sea tu novia no te da derecho a espantar a cualquier chico que se me acerque solo porque me diga hermosa, ¿Te quedo claro?**

**-Lo siento, ¿Me perdonas?**

**-Como no hacerlo- le di un beso muy dulce en los labios y luego lo arroje al rio.**

**Salí corriendo en la dirección que se suponía era donde estaban los chicos, llegue y me escondí al lado de las chicas, estaba hiperventilando.**

**-Pero ¿Qué te sucedió Bella?- me pregunto Rose.**

**-Arroje a Edward al rio- todos se carcajearon.**

**-Debe de estar que echa humo- dijo Emmet entre risas.**

**-Ni te lo imaginas- en eso iba llegando Edward todo mojado, empezamos a reír.**

**-Tengo una deuda pendiente contigo- me dijo señalándome.**

**Ese día pasamos toda la tarde y toda la noche entre risas y burlas, nos fue de maravilla, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía querida y en una familia.**

**El tiempo pasó y con él muchos momentos felices, nunca estaba sola, siempre que estaba en mi departamento los chicos me visitaban o Edward se quedaba a dormir, y cuando estaba en su casa usualmente veíamos películas y comíamos palomitas, eran tardes memorables.**

**Habían pasado alrededor de seis meses de mi relación con Edward no podíamos estar mejor, nos entendíamos, nos cuidábamos y sobretodo nos queríamos o por lo menos eso creía yo hasta una tarde en la cual toda mi vida cambio…**

**Edward había salido a comprar unas películas y se le había quedado el celular, el cual empezó a sonar una y otra vez, llego a un punto en el que se volvió insoportable, no me gustaba contestar celulares ajenos pero en serio este no dejaba de sonar.**

**-¿Hola?- conteste con voz tímida.**

**-¿Eddie eres tú?- respondió una voz chillona y nasal.**

**-¿Disculpa quién eres?- pregunte molesta por el apodo que le había puesto a **_**MI**_** novio.**

**-Tanya por supuesto, ¿Y tú quien eres otra chiquilla enamorada perdidamente de Edward? Jajá ya me lo imaginaba es que es normal, él no puede soportar tener a una sola mujer en su cama.**

**-¿De que estas hablando él no es así que te has creído? No podemos estar hablando del mismo Edward, el…-estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ella no podía estar diciendo la verdad.**

**-Hay pobre niña… en serio que me das lastima pero bueno ahí te mando unas cuantas fotitos para que te des cuenta que yo no miento- cuando vi la pantalla del celular lo único que sentía eran ganas de vomitar, la impresión de ver con mis propios ojos la evidencia del engaño, era demasiado- ahí linda no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, solo dile que yo Tanya Denali le mande a decir que mi cama ya lo está extrañando, besitos para ti que bueno que te abrí los ojos, bye…**

_**Pi… Pi… Pi…**_** se había cortado la comunicación, y ya yo no aguantaba las lágrimas, esas traicioneras ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas.**

**No era posible que Edward me estuviera haciendo esto, por una parte estaba molesta con la zorra de Tanya, pero lo que más me dolía era estar siendo engañada tan descaradamente, y lo peor en todo el frente de mis narices, esto era demasiado tenía que buscar una salida de todo esto.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Oh Dios! Bitch! No sé ustedes pero Tanya nunca me callo bien… Déjenme saber que opinan. Besos, Nathy! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Capítulo 15: Oscuro pasado, Futuro improbable.**

**No habían palabras suficiente para definir con exactitud todo el dolor que había en mi interior, esto era demasiado, tanto que no lo pensé dos veces, corrí a mi habitación y tome la maleta más grande que estaba debajo de mi cama, empecé a meter toda mi ropa, ni siquiera sabía que estaba empacando, llame al aeropuerto y programe un vuelo para Nueva York, esta misma noche me iría de este lugar ya California no representaba nada.**

**En este lugar había definido mis objetivos, me había liberado de mis cadenas de todo lo que me hacía daño, conseguí al que yo creía que era el amor de mi vida, deje todo con tal de estar a su lado, TODO.**

**Y ahora como me estaba pagando, engañándome. Dedique seis meses de mi vida a una relación que no acabaría en un final feliz, me había dado cuenta de una manera bastante cruel que los cuentos de hadas no existen, que el amor verdadero no es más que una mentira. Escuche la puerta de entrada cerrarse, había llegado la hora de dejarlo todo, de afrontar esta realidad que me estaba matando. Había llegado la hora de **_**morir**_**. Así me sentía, muerta, como si ya nada valiera la pena.**

**-Bella… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto confundido.**

**Salí de mi habitación con la maleta en la mano y la expresión más fría que conocía: indiferencia y crueldad, lo encontré tomando el celular del suelo, se sorprendió de ver la última llamada entrante.**

**-Bella, ¿Tu hablaste con Tanya, que te dijo y que haces con esa maleta?- me vio con miedo, perfecto.**

**-Si **_**Eddie**_**… hable con Tanya, mando a decir que su cama te extrañaba- lo mire directo a los ojos con toda esa furia que sentía en mi interior pero le hable con la voz más sedosa y afilada que conocía.**

**-No sé qué quiso decir con eso- se fue acercando.**

**Solté una carcajada que lo dejo plantado en el suelo.**

**-¿NO SABES QUE QUISO DECIR?-me reí más fuerte- hay Eddie pero que tontito eres, veras te explico, cuando una zorra te dice que su cama te extraña quiere decir que te necesita como hombre, ¿Me explique?-empecé a dar vueltas a su alrededor, muy lentamente…**

**-Ella y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, puedo explicarte esa llamada- dejo suplicante.**

**-Ja, Ja, Ja- aplaudí- pero que lindo se te da el actuar, en serio CASI me lo creo, pero te tengo noticias Edward Cullen – escupí su nombre como si fuera veneno- desde este mismo instante te olvidas de que algún día existí, te olvidas de que nos conocimos, te olvidas de toda la farsa en la que vivimos por los últimos seis meses, ¿Me exprese bien?**

**-Bella piensa bien las cosas yo no hice nada.**

**-Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo, si quieres miras las fotos, capaz y te refresquen la memoria- lo mire con lastima, suspire- bueno "Eddie" estás en tu casa, te tengo que dejar mi vuelo sale en…- mire mi reloj- ¡Uy! media hora, voy tarde- camine con mi maleta hacia la puerta, la abrí y me gire- una última cosa, esto, por si no te diste cuenta se acabó, me largo y te aseguro algo si yo no quiero que me encuentres nunca lo harás así que no pierdas tu tiempo buscándome, ah casi lo olvidaba, ahora si es la última, recuerda siempre, que para ti yo estoy muerta, bye- puse una sonrisa cruel en mi cara y me gire, tire la puerta al cerrarla y una lágrima silenciosa se derramo por mi mejilla.**

**Corrí hacia el auto y le dije al conductor que acelerara, me asome por la ventana trasera y lo vi allí parado con cara de dolor, que bien se le daba actuar… me dio lastima y a la vez dolor. Suspire, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.**

**Me baje del auto dispuesta a todo con tal de sacármelo de la mente y lo iba a lograr, estaba decidida, nunca más sufriría por causa de un hombre, nunca.**

**Aborde el avión, y después de unos minutos despegamos.**

**Atrás dejaba a la antigua Bella que tenía un corazón, esa que si sabía amar, porque en lo que restaba de vida la palabra "amor" para mí no significaría absolutamente nada…**

**Esta historia continuara…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**¿Qué tal? Hemos llegado al final corazones. ¿Estaría bien hacer una segunda temporada? ¿Qué piensan? Las quiero mucho, nos leemos. Besos, Nathy! **

**(¿Segunda temporada? Déjenme sus opiniones 3)**


	16. Segunda Temporada (Adelanto)

**Adelanto del capítulo 1:**

**Ya habían pasado 3 meses de toda esta tragedia, y al parecer el tiempo solo sirvió para abrir aún más mis heridas.**

**Cambie mi número de teléfono, corte y pinte mi cabello, me hice un cambio de look que ni yo misma me reconocía, me puse lentes de contacto color verdes y ahora era llamada Isabella. Mi nombre expresaba que yo ya no era una adolescente, el destino se había encargado de volverme una mujer antes de lo esperado, bueno aunque con ayuda de… es que no puedo ni pensar en su nombre y nombrarlo menos, es como si fuera acido que me quema desde la garganta hasta la punta de la lengua.**

**Él fue quien ocasiono todo esto, él fue el culpable, cambie mi número precisamente porque no dejaba de recibir sus mensajes, a todas horas, todos los días.**

**Decidí olvidar, como si eso fuera tan fácil, bueno pero al menos lo intentaría, me mude a Nueva York dispuesta a cambiar hasta el paisaje.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Holaaa chicas! Un pequeño adelanto de la segunda temporada, como ven muchas cosas van a cambiar, sobretodo nuestra Bella.**

**Espero les guste, déjenme saber en los comentarios. Besos, Nathy.**


End file.
